One Thousand Jewel
by DarkChild316
Summary: After a wild night of partying and drinking out on the town, Ren and Hibiki make an entertaining bet over 1000 Jewel on who could nail their girl first. But what happens when the girls decide to turn the tables on the guys. Ren/Sherry & Jenny/Hibiki. AU. Please R&R.


Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the second lemon of _**Fairy Tail**_ month. This lemon as mentioned before sees two of my favorite _**Fairy Tail**_ pairings in Sherry/Ren and Jenny Hibiki going at it in a hot and steamy foursome.

This is a really special lemon for me since there just aren't that many lemon stories involving these pairings out there (for what reason, I have no idea). And to my knowledge, this is the first ever foursome that has ever been written involving these two pairings period.

So sit back, relax and enjoy ladies and gentlemen because…._IT'S SHOWTIME!_

Summary: After a night of partying out on the town, Ren and Hibiki make an entertaining bet over 1000 Jewel on who could nail their girl first. But what happens when the girls decide to turn the tables on the guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Fairy Tail**_ or anyone in this story in general.

_**Author's Note:**_ In this lemon, everyone has their updated look as of their most recent appearance in the series. Also, Sherry is a member of Blue Pegasus in this lemon in order to be closer to Ren and Ren and Hibiki are roommates.

* * *

Blue Pegasus teammates Ren Akatsuki and Hibiki Lates were currently in a separate suite of a nightclub in Fiore and the two womanizers were currently having a good time partying and drinking with their fellow Trimens running mate Eve Tearn.

"Ah man, this is the life," Hibiki said as a group of girls were all crowded around him and the other guys cuddling up to, and flirting with the three guys while running their smooth hands on the guys toned chests.

"You said it man, it's a good thing the girls aren't around. Give us a chance to get loose for a while," Ren said as three particular ladies (a brunette, a blonde and a redhead) were kissing and nipping away at his tanned neck, each one trying to leave their mark on him.

"Well speaking of the girls, when are you going to take things to the next level in your relationships?" Eve asked his two friends.

"Well that's what I plan to do soon, and I mean very soon." Hibiki said with a smirk and Ren just grinned at his teammate.

"Hibiki my man, give it up dude. I told you before, I can nail Sherry, before you can nail Jenny. I'm gonna win the bet, you know it and I know it," Ren smugly said.

"Is that so, well I've got 1000 in Jewel that says you're wrong," Hibiki said as he took a small bag of Jewel out of his suit coat and tossed in on the table.

"That's a bet that I'm definitely gonna win. Face it man, I've already gotten to third base with Sherry and I'm headed for home." Ren bragged.

"That's nothing, Jenny and I have been making out every single day since we got together. I've got this one in the bag man." Hibiki boastfully said.

"Hold on, are you guys just doing this for yourselves or do you guys really care for these girls." Eve said.

"Well of course we care for them, but hey what's wrong with having a little fun. Besides Sherry and Jenny know we're here and they're alright with it, so long as we take care of them first." Ren said.

"Well I'm gonna take care of Jenny alright, if you thought the Paris Hilton sex tape was hot, wait until you see the action with me and Jenny." Hibiki said.

"I know that's right, this is gonna be so sweet." Ren said as he and his two friends knocked glasses and continued their raucous partying.

However, unknown to the three Trimens Jenny was outside the suite listening to them the whole time. She had a big smirk on her face as she went to find Sherry, and concoct a little plan of their very own.

_**~Hours Later at Hibiki's and Ren's Loft~**_

Hibiki and Ren were one their way back to Hibiki's loft after their wild night. Little did they know that things were about to get even wilder and this night was about to go from crazy to just downright insane.

Hibiki and Ren entered the loft and they were immediately pulled into the loft by Sherry and Jenny. Sherry kicked the door shut and locked it before dropping the key into her top with it disappearing into her ample cleavage as Jenny shoved the two playboys onto the couch.

"Wait a minute girls what the hell is going on." Ren asked noticing the pissed off looks on Sherry and Jenny's faces. Without saying a word Jenny reached into Hibiki's jacket pocket and pulled out the 1000 Jewel that he had been flashing earlier.

"Uh girls, I can explain about that money…." Hibiki started to say.

"Save it Hibiki, we don't need to hear any excuses out of you two, I already heard everything I need to." Jenny said, her expression never changing.

"Wait a minute, you two are upset about that bet we made. It was just a joke that's all. We were just messing…." Ren tried to say.

"DO WE LOOK LIKE THE TYPE OF WOMEN TO MESS AROUND WITH!?" Sherry said, the short-tempered pinkette absolutely furious at the two of them as they began to walk towards the two.

"I hope that bet was worth it boys, because you two are about to experience a world of trouble. It's like the old saying goes 'Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned,'" Jenny said with anger in her eyes and the two guys sweated nervously as they knew what was about to happen.

Hibiki and Ren closed their eyes, waiting for the beat down to start. But the beat down never came, instead what happened next came as an absolute shock to both of the two womanizers.

Jenny and Sherry framed their faces and crushed their lips to their lovers. Ren and Hibiki were stunned by this as their bodies acted on instinct and kissed the two of them back. They soon broke the kiss and the stunned guys looked at their lovers who had devilish smirks on their faces.

"Ladies what the heck is going on? First you were mad at us and just now you kissed us, I'm lost." Ren said and Sherry and Jenny just laughed at the clueless guys.

"You guys actually thought we were mad at you. Didn't you hear what I said earlier; I already heard everything you guys said earlier. Even the part about you guys truly caring about us, but just wanting to have a little fun," Jenny said.

"Personally, if you two really wanted to screw us so badly, you could have just asked us, but oh well. Quite frankly, I've got a lot of pent-up stress I need to blow off anyway." Sherry said.

"Wait a minute, what are you saying Sherry?" Ren asked causing Sherry to face palm at her lover's cluelessness.

"Are all guys this clueless Jenny?" Sherry asked her friend and Jenny just sighed.

"Sadly, yes Sherry. If you guys still don't get it let me spell it out for you: since you guys want to screw us so much, and we know that we want it and badly, we were thinking about having a different kind of fun, let's say….a foursome maybe." Jenny said and Ren and Hibiki smirked at the two girls.

"Be careful what you wish for ladies, let's just see if you'll be able to handle the both of us." Hibiki said in that suave voice of his that made the heat in between Jenny's legs increase dramatically.

"Then let's get started and we'll see if you two can put your money where you're mouths are." Jenny said as she pulled Hibiki to her and kissed him once again, this kiss having more fire and lust that the last one. Hibiki looked to see Ren pulled into a heated kiss of his own by Sherry.

Jenny and Hibiki immediately opened their mouths and their tongues found each other again. The two lover's tongues madly fought in each other's mouths as their kiss began to get more and more heated by the second.

They soon heard a dull thud and both of them glanced up to see that Sherry decided to take things up a notch and the pinkette had gotten more aggressive in her making out.

She had pushed Ren up to a wall and had him by his coat lapels while Ren had her hands around her curvy hips and their kiss was heated with passion and lust (not to mention complete with tongue).

Sherry quickly began coaxing Ren out of his clothes, a task which the tanned Air Mage was all too happy to help with. Jenny soon began following their lead as she began helping Hibiki out of his clothes. After the guys were undressed, the girls playfully pushed them onto the couch.

"Hibiki, you may be a specialist in Memory-Make magic, but we're going to make this a night neither of you will ever forget." Jenny said.

"That's right, and Ren I know you're an Air magic specialist, but if you two thought that little warm-up kiss was good, then what we're going to do next will leave both of you breathless." Sherry said and with that she sauntered up to Jenny and pulled her into a heated kiss.

Both Trimens mages looked on in absolute disbelief at what they were seeing and both guys had to pinch themselves as they were trying to process what they were seeing.

They couldn't decide what was more shocking: The fact that Sherry of all people had initiated the kiss with so much passion, or the fact that Jenny was willingly returning the kiss with the same intensity and fire.

"That….was unexpected." Ren thought as he watched the girls kiss as they began to strip one another of their clothes.

Sherry undid Jenny's dress sash and slid the dress down her voluptuous frame before carefully removed her jewelry. Jenny countered by unclipping the violet cloth around Sherry waist before relieving her of her revealing top and her equally revealing skirt.

This left the two beauties in their lingerie. Jenny's was a skimpy black and blue lace bra that could barely hold her ample bust and panties with matching silk leggings. Sherry's was a pink and red lace bra and thong and much like Jenny, the bra did little to hold her large breasts.

"Now watch closely boys, because now we're about to show you what a real sexy woman is supposed to look like." Sherry said as they began slowly and teasingly remove their lingerie making as much of a show of the task as possible.

After completely undressing the girls looked at their lovers and smirked to see the glazed, lustful hungry looks in their eyes and were even more pleased to see their lower bodies had a reaction of their own to seeing the two beauties in all their natural beauty.

Sherry and Jenny then got on their hands and knees and began seductively crawling on all fours toward their lovers like tigers stalking their prey. Sherry let out a spine-shivering purr that made the guys even more aroused as the two beauties straddled their respective lovers.

"We're all yours boys." Sherry and Jenny said while swaying their breasts to entice them. Hibiki and Ren finally lost all sense of restraint as they both reached up and cupped their lover's breasts and began groping the ample mounds.

Both girls moaned as their lovers began to pleasure them. Hibiki groped Jenny while using his thumbs and index fingers to tease and tweak her nipples. Jenny whimpered at this before she gripped the back of Hibiki's head and held it to her breasts.

Hibiki got the message loud and clear as he opened his mouth and placed his lips on her tits and began to suckle them. He marveled at the taste of the orbs finding them to be delicious and he looked up at Jenny's face and smirked at the blushing look of pleasure on her face.

Meanwhile Ren was currently suckling Sherry's breasts and the pinkette whispered sweet moans of lust that sounded like music to the Air Mage's ears. Sherry arousal grew with each passing second and she began swinging her calves together.

Ren knew what this meant and his smirk only grew as he took one hand off Sherry's breasts and teasingly ran it down her slim, toned stomach all the way to her sweet spot between her legs and Ren began rubbing her folds and she moaned loudly at the feeling of her folds being teased.

Ren grinned inwardly at how aroused the pinkette was as he laid her on her back and spread her legs apart revealing her glistening womanhood that was wet with her arousal. Ren's smirk never left his face as he lay in between Sherry's opened legs and began prodding and licking her folds.

In the meantime, Hibiki had stopped groping Jenny as she pushed him onto his back and sat over his face, her womanhood hovering directly over his face and she seductively swayed her crotch in front of his face.

Hibiki licked his lips before he spread her folds and began smoothly tracing her clit with his tongue while prodding away at her folds with his index finger. Jenny squirmed in pleasure and held onto his head moaning loudly while encouraging him to continue.

Hibiki's tongue continued to trace her folds while he continued to prod away at her pussy and Jenny moaned loudly at this and her lust for him began to skyrocket. Hibiki savored her taste as he kept licking away at her pussy to be able to get all of her tasty inner fluids.

Meanwhile Ren's tongue dug into Sherry's wetness and lashed at her inner walls. While vigorously wiggling his tongue inside of Sherry, he teasingly rubbed his fingers on her sensitive clit. He then took it a step further by reaching up to squeeze her ample breasts.

This gave Ren more wetness to taste as Sherry's arousal grew thanks to the groping of her breasts and his teasing of her warmth. The Doll Mage's luscious legs trembled with lust as Ren's tongue swayed inside of her lower body and his fingers teased her clit.

Sherry heard Jenny moan and he looked over to see her having her breasts teased as well by Hibiki who was still going to town on her pussy, savagely licking her folds like a hungry lion devouring its meal.

With her lust making her hornier by the minute, Jenny began fingering her clit as well as helping her lover in groping herself to increase her chances of having an orgasm. Their combined efforts paid off as Jenny could quickly feel herself getting closer to her release.

Sherry could also feel herself getting closer to her own orgasm with each lick and tease of her womanhood. Hibiki and Ren, sensing the girls approaching releases and hearing their moans getting louder both smiled to themselves as they buried their mouths into the girl's folds.

This caused Jenny and Sherry to mentally snap as both girls arched their backs and began screaming their respective lover's names in fits of complete and unbridled passion and lust.

Soon both men met a success as Sherry and Jenny's fluids washed onto Ren and Hibiki's tongues where they were collected by the two Trimens mages. Both men enjoyed every last drop of their lovers juices as they both sat on the couch before their lovers sauntered up to them.

"Well you boys sure know how to treat a pair of ladies to a good time. But now it's our turn to blow your minds." Jenny said and she and Sherry both got on their knees with their faces in front of both men's cocks.

Sherry and Jenny smiled at their size before both girls looked at each other and nodded, not wanting to play any games after what the guys had done pleasuring them. Both girls cupped their ample breasts and pressed them onto both men's cocks.

Both guys moaned as the girls began stroking their huge breasts on their cocks. Jenny and Sherry giggled at the pleased looks on both their lover's faces as they opened their mouths and took in whatever half of both guys members weren't trapped in their breasts.

Sherry and Jenny gently tapped Ren and Hibiki's hips and both guys correctly guessed it was a signal for him to thrust. They gently placed their hands on their lover's heads as they began to carefully thrust forward and send their swollen towers into their warm mouths.

Both ladies stroked their lover's cocks as they flew into their mouth and both Sherry and Jenny moaned as they found their taste quite addicting. Their breasts bobbed and jiggled on their shafts as Ren and Hibiki pumped his erection into her mouth and her tongue swirled around it.

Sherry and Jenny's breasts jiggled both ladies pumped and kneaded their generous assets together on Ren and Hibiki's members and both sets of breasts jerked both men's upright thrusts.

They groaned as both ladies jerked off their hardness as they rammed their rock-hard cocks into their mouths. Sherry's tongue tapped the head of Ren's member and licked it smoothly while Jenny sensuously licked Hibiki's member while both kept pleasuring their lovers with their tits.

Ren and Hibiki moaned at how skilled Sherry and Jenny were at this as they continued to work their mouths and breasts on his cock. Both ladies then began moaning and the vibrations of their vocal chords coupled with all of the other stimulating factors finally drove both men over the edge.

Hibiki and Ren let out loud moans as they released warm ropes of semen into both girls mouths and they both giggled before swallowing the tasty essence and both girls, seeing the satisfied looks on their lovers faces smiled as Jenny lay on her side on the carpet and Sherry got on all fours.

"Well you boys sure look satisfied, but do you think you can satisfy us now?" Jenny said as she teasingly ran her finger down her side and Sherry looked back at Ren and seductively licked her lips catlike at her tanned lover.

Both guys smirked as they stood up and went to their respective lovers. Ren got behind Sherry and gripped her curvy waist while Hibiki climbed on top of Jenny and both men looked at their lover's eyes, asking for permission to proceed.

Both girls smiled and nodded to their lovers and both Hibiki and Ren nodded before sliding themselves inside of their lovers snapping through their hymen and taking their virginity that so many others had desired to claim.

Both girls moaned in pleasure at the satisfying feeling of being completely filled and slightly in pain at the loss of their virgin innocence, but knowing who had taken their virginities, it made the pain quickly fade away. After giving them time to adjust, both guys began pounding into their lovers.

Hibiki's manhood pounded into Jenny's core and Jenny mewled in pleasure as her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust. Jenny felt her lover's cock reaching deeply into her womb as her body rocked and her breasts jiggled from his powerful thrusts and Hibiki watched the bouncing orbs almost hypnotized.

Jenny wrapped her arms around Hibiki's strong back and her long and slender legs around his toned waist as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked his cock with each thrust and the blonde model whimpered at the pleasure she was feeling.

Meanwhile Sherry was in a state of total ecstasy as Ren pounded into her at a vigorous pace. She worker her hips to meet his thrusts and Ren moaned in pleasure as Sherry's plump ass smacked against his crotch while he thrust into her inviting warmth.

Sherry's ample bust heaved from his relentless pounding as Ren watched them mesmerized. He then let go of Sherry's hips and cupped her swaying breasts and began to toy with and fondle the desirable orbs of flesh and she whimpered at her sensitive tits being teased again.

Hibiki followed Ren's lead and reached forward to cupped Jenny's jiggling breasts and began to caress them. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands as he groped them causing Jenny to moan in lust and her walls to become tighter and tighter on his raging member.

Hibiki's lust was at an all-time high as her lover Hibiki continued to bang her while continuing to squeeze and tease the blonde models sensitive tits. Jenny gathered her enough of her senses to crush her lips to Hibiki's and blue eyes met dark ones as they continued making love.

Meanwhile Sherry had turned around and was locked in a passionate kiss with Ren as he continued pounding into her from behind. Blue eyes gazed lovingly into black ones as Ren kissed the pinkette Doll Mage while pounding into her tight snatch and groping her full, perky breasts.

With one final thrust, both women moaned as loud as their lungs would allow as their wall clamped down on their lovers and squeezed them causing their cocks to fill their insides with their warm cum. Jenny and Sherry's eyes rolled back as they both collapsed in an ecstasy-induced haze.

"Wow, that was so amazing," Sherry said and Jenny nodded her head in agreement and Ren and Hibiki smugly chuckled to themselves.

"Well what else would you expect from us ladies." Ren said and Sherry and Jenny smirked.

"We wouldn't expect anything less guys, but I think it's time to shake things up a bit." Jenny said as she got up and walked over to Ren and playfully pushed him onto his back and straddled him with Sherry doing the same to Hibiki, only she straddled him backwards.

Both guys picked up on what each girl was thinking and they decided to go with it as both ladies began lowering themselves onto their respective partner's cocks. Both girls moaned at being filled again as they both began grinding their hips as Hibiki and Ren started to thrust.

Jenny moaned in total pleasure as Ren's manhood pistons into her fiery core. He then reached up and palmed Jenny's heaving breasts and began to gently caress them and fondle the bouncing orbs which only served to raise her arousal.

Jenny blushed heavily as she worked her hips in perfect fuse with Ren's powerful thrusts as Ren send his cock hammering into her pussy. Ren then planted his lips on Jenny's tits and began to taste the delicious mounds of flesh, which he found to be just as tasty as Sherry's.

Hibiki moaned at how hot and tight Sherry was as he thrust into her slimy, yet warm walls. Her breasts bobbed and jiggled about while she planted her hands on the carpet for balance. Hibiki's length jerked upright into Sherry's warmth and rubbed against her warm walls.

Sherry's blush became stronger than ever as Hibiki pumped his cock into her entrance and she rode him. His raging member flew into Sherry's pussy and both of them moaned as his manhood thrust into Sherry's warmth and her breasts heaved repeatedly from his sharp impacts.

Jenny's weak spot was repeatedly crashed into by Ren's length and he moaned as her hot, slick walls rubbed his throbbing member. Waves of pleasure washed over Jenny's body like a hurricane as Ren pounded into her and Ren held onto Jenny's ass as it repeatedly tapped his lap.

Ren's cock surged into Jenny's pussy as she was banged by Ren's raging cock and Jenny stopped working her hips and just rode his length while holding onto his shoulders for greater balance. Ren lustfully growled at the sight of the attractive blonde riding his length.

Sherry wiggled her hips and she whimpered as Hibiki's member raged into her warm walls and she felt his cock crash against her womb. His length collided into Sherry's walls as she kept bringing down her womanhood onto his cock and her ass repeatedly smacked his lap.

Sweat formed on the two of them as they worked their hips together and Hibiki released her waist and cupped her breasts. Hibiki groped and kneaded her jiggling orbs as he plunged his manhood into her arousal and she grew tighter on him with each squeeze and grope of her breasts.

Both pairs lust-fueled movements came to an end as the ladies tightness enclosed on the guys members. Ren and Hibiki moaned as Jenny and Sherry's pussies milked their cocks out of their cum and the four of them collapsed on top of each other.

"God, that was amazing. I think I may become addicted to this." Jenny said.

"Well we always have more to give ladies." Ren said.

"Well I think I need to take a breather for a moment." Sherry said.

"If that's the case, then why don't both of you try showing me a good time." Jenny said and both guys looked at her in surprise.

"Babe, are you sure you want to do that?" Hibiki asked.

"Sure am, come on let's do it." Jenny said as she walked over to Hibiki and straddled him before lowering herself onto his cock. Ren then got behind Jenny and positioned his cock at her ass and Jenny nodded at him before he carefully slid himself into her ass.

She gritted her teeth in pain and her irises shrank as she felt Ren's impressive length stretching her rectum. Both guys gave Jenny a moment to adjust to being filled from both sides before Ren began thrashing and slamming his cock into her ass and Hibiki began pounding into her from the front.

Hibiki and Ren moaned as both of them thrust into both of her lower orifices and felt each other's powerful movements. Jenny placed her head over Hibiki's shoulder and held on him tightly to the point of where her nails dug into his back.

Hibiki winced at this, but he kept on pounding her with the same intensity nonetheless. Jenny began sensually licking her lover Hibiki's neck and Ren began smoothly licking her earlobe while cupping her breasts and beginning to grope them once more.

Hibiki moaned as Jenny licked his neck and he slammed his growth into her entrance. Ren pounded into the blonde model's ass and groped her breasts paying close attention to her sensitive nipples.

Jenny's warm innards grinded both guy's lust-charged thrusts into her body and her eyes began glistening with lust as she succumbed to the pleasure she felt. She slammed her lips against Hibiki's and rubbed the back of his head.

He lifted one hand and ran his fingers through her blonde hair. Hibiki and Jenny's tongues rubbed against each other as she bucked her hips to grind his energetic thrusts into her warmth and Ren jerked his hardness into her rear cheeks.

Soon all three of them groaned as they reached the end of their ropes and all of them came simultaneously. Semen sprayed and oozed from Jenny's lower orifices like white fountains. She broke her kiss with Hibiki and moaned loudly as their cum filled both sides of her.

Ren backed out of Jenny as she lifted herself off of Hibiki and she collapsed onto the couch in a drunken daze. But what she was drunk on was the indescribable pleasure she had just experienced from Ren and Hibiki.

"Well now that she's had a shot at you two, think you can show me a good time too boys." Sherry said as she hugged Ren from behind and Ren smiled at her as he turned around and she wrapped her legs around his waist as she slid down onto Ren's cock, taking it back into her warmth.

Sherry wrapped her arms around Ren's torso and held onto him as he began ramming himself into her. The busty pinkette bucked her hips and smothered her bouncing breasts against his chest. Ren and Sherry moaned together as they worked their hips.

Sherry placed her head over Ren's shoulder as he pounded his manhood into her wetness. She smiled lustfully and began nibbling Ren's neck. Sherry moaned as she felt Ren's member slam into her and she felt Hibiki grip her ass.

Sherry's eyes looked back to see Hibiki place his erection between her ass cheek and rub it against her anus. Sherry began to pant in need at the feeling and Hibiki smiled as he entered her ass.

She moaned loudly at the feeling of two erections inside her but nonetheless worked her hips. Hibiki pounded his length into Sherry's ass and he moaned at the tightness of it. Sherry's ass cheeks smacked on Hibiki's lap as he drove his cock into her rear and she dug her nails into the Ren's back.

Despite feeling each other's movements inside Sherry's body, Ren and Hibiki pounded their erections into her and she fell back a bit. Hibiki and Ren both began to caress Sherry's breasts as they bounced about.

Ren thrust into Sherry's core and her tight walls grinded his vein-covered growth. Her eyes sparkled from the pleasure her lower orifices were given as hips worked together. Sherry bucked her hips and placed her arm on Hibiki's shoulder.

She held onto both of them as they charged their hips forth and sent their members into Sherry's warmth. Hibiki moaned as he fondled the underside of Sherry's breasts and Ren squeezed the front of them.

Soon enough, the three of them let out loud moans as they came at roughly the same time. Sherry's eyes nearly rolled back into her head again as both Hibiki and Ren came into her and squeezed her breasts.

All three of their bodies glistened with sweat as the two guys pulled out of her and Sherry collapsed in a dazed heap as Ren picked up his lover while Hibiki picked up Jenny and both guys carried their ladies up to their room and laid them on their own individual beds.

"So guys, I almost forgot to ask. Who won that little bet between you two?" Jenny jokingly asked and the guys just shrugged.

"After a night like this, I'd say we all win." Ren said.

"Amen to that, I'd say call it a draw." Hibiki said and both girls just giggled at their two lovers.

"You two are so cocky, but maybe that's why we love you two so much." Shery said and their lovers smiled at them before they kissed their lovers goodnight and they all fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Whew, talk about an all-out porkfest. This may have been the hottest, steamiest, and most lustful work of art that I've ever done up to this point. I can honestly say that I'm really pleased with this lemon, especially considering how hard this lemon was for me to write.

The reason this lemon was so difficult was because even though I've written lemons involving multiple people before, this is the first time that I've actually done a lemon story involving two couples.

It's funny when I think about where I got the plotline for this lemon from. It actually comes from one of my all-time favorite WWE storylines ever. It was a storyline involving Chris Jericho and Christian in late 2003-early 2004.

The storyline involved Chris Jericho and Christian (who were in an on-screen relationship with Trish Stratus and Lita respectively) making a bet to entertain themselves. The bet was over a Canadian Dollar and it was all about who could nail their girl first.

I think it's kinda funny because the joke itself was meant to emphasize one of the hard truths of life and that's that men are pigs. Not saying that about myself or anyone in particular, but men overall tend to think with the head in their pants instead of the one that's on their neck.

Well of course Trish overhears this and tells Lita and it ends up in a big blowup. Well I decided to change things up a bit and make it where instead of the girls getting pissed off by it, they instead turned the tables on the guys.

Now onto what else I have planned for this month. I have one last surprise lemon planned for this month. This lemon involves a certain pairing in _**Fairy Tail**_ and it will be released on June 30th. The reason this will be released on the 30th will be explained at the time of the release.

Before I go, I have one last announcement. I have two special stories planned in the future, the first is a multi-chapter sequel to my story _**Operation: Fairy Rescue**_ with all of the girls involved in the previous lemon and as an added bonus, I'm adding four more girls to the harem in Cana, Flare, Kagura, and Minerva.

As for the second surprise, I have plans in the work for my first non-lemon story titled _**Grand Magic Games X795**_. This will be a story about the next edition of the Grand Magic Games that takes place four years after the last edition in the Grand Magic Games arc of the anime/manga.

Well I hope everyone enjoyed this one and who knows, I may do some more _**Fairy Tail**_ pairings in the future, so stay tuned and as always don't forget to read and review.

_AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE…'CAUSE **DARKCHILD316** SAID SO!_


End file.
